Tijolos Vermelhos
by yorushihe
Summary: IY/DGM cross over. Kagome/Kanda. Porque seguir pela estrada de tijolos vermelhos fará com que seus desejos se tornem realidade, assim disse o Magico. Kagome busca um novo começo... aonde ela se meteu desta vez? Essa fic é 'T', mas pode subir um pouco...
1. Introdução

Olá! aqui é Yorushihe! teehee! essa é nova fic, a idéia veio assim de repente, e eu não pude deixar de publicar x) por favor sejam gentis...?

Eu postei ela na seção de -man, por que ela se passa, em sua maioria pelo menos, na dimensão de D.G.M. Alguma duvida podem me mandar mensagens. 

**Tijolos vermelhos.**

Yorushihe.

Cross over de -man e Inuyasha.

Kagome Kanda.

_Introdução._

Kagome Higurashi, no auge de seus quinze anos, era o que a maioria não chamaria de normal. A jovem garota japonesa contara até pouco tempo com uma vida relativamente normal... Uma mãe amável, um irmão pentelho e um avô excêntrico. Mas tudo isso muda de forma abrupta quando seu avô um dia comenta sobre uma jóia especial, conhecida como a jóia de quatro almas.

Claro, Kagome pensara que aquilo tudo não passava de lenda, Jóia De Quatro almas? Hah! onde já se viu? No entanto, aprendera a nunca mais subestimar lendas, pois se elas provarem serem dolorosamente verdadeiras, isso se mostraria um problema em um futuro próximo.

Como Kagome Higurashi aprendera aquela lição? Sendo sugada pelo poço no quintal de sua casa (um templo) até a Sengoku Jidai... uma época marcada por batalhas e guerras. Uma pessoa normal acharia aquilo extremamente bizarro e estranho, categoria em que Kagome se incluiria.

Tendo misteriosamente voltado no tempo até que não teve um impacto assim tão grande na colegial japonesa, podemos citar muitas outras coisas que a marcaram mais do que vivenciar a historia com a própria pele.

Como ter uma jóia, A Jóia de Quatro Almas, a mesma pedra suposta apenas lenda pela garota, arrancada de seu corpo por um youkai (demônio). Encontrar um garoto com orelhas de cachorro e cabelos prateados pregado em uma arvore (que ainda existia em seu templo) por uma flecha (e ainda estar vivo), para logo em seguida descobrir que _realmente_ estava vivo e falando com ela.

Mesmo que estivesse confundindo a pobre garota com outra pessoa.

Esse foi apenas o futuro da jornada de Kagome Higurashi. O inicio de uma aventura que mudou toda a sua existência... Até certo ponto pelo menos.

Ao final de sua saga, à Kagome Higurashi foram dada duas escolhas... ela podia escolher entre ficar com o amor de sua vida (o garoto previamente pregado na arvore) ou seguir com sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas com as lembranças um dia vivas das coisas que passara ao lado de Inuyasha (garoto pregado na arvore e amor de uma vida) e com alguns outros companheiros a quem passara a amar como uma segunda família.

Família... a palavra chave para a jovem garota japonesa. Ela tinha nas mãos o seu futuro, e com apenas uma escolha o mudaria para sempre. Um desejo, apenas um desejo... ela tinha de pesar tudo.

Amor... Fraternidade... Confiança... Amizade... Medo... Saudade...

Com o coração pesado e com muitas lagrimas por ainda derramar, Kagome Higurashi fez sua escolha.

"Eu quero que todos sejam felizes"

Então, essa foi uma pequena introdução, por favor me contem o que acham. 


	2. Tijolos vermelhos

_Eu acho que vou atualizar semanalmente essa fic a partir de agora, entao não adianta me cobrar! Ah, podem cobrar sim! assim eu me sinto amada °corando° hehe. Beijos e bom fim de semana!_

**Capitulo 01: Tijolos vermelhos.**

"Kagome?" A garota japonesa virou de lado em sua cama, tentando bloquear (inutilmente) o barulho que ameaçava retira-la do conforto da terra dos sonhos. "querida?" Novamente aquele incomodo... por que as pessoas não podiam deixa-la dormir?

"Mais cinco minutinhos mama" Kagome gemeu fracamente, o som de sua voz abafado pelo travesseiro cobrindo seus olhos.

Ouviu-se um longo suspiro, coisa ignorada pela garota metida facilmente mais uma vez a dormir. A mãe da garota apenas observava o corpo inerte de sua filha, coberto por um cobertor e com a cabeça protegida por um travesseiro. O cabelo, pelo menos a parte visível estava em um desalinho só, formando pequenos nós ao longo de sua longa extensão. A pele dela também estava mais pálida desde aqueles dias...

_Faz um ano..._

Lembrou a mãe com certa tristeza. Seu olhar se tornou mais carinhoso enquanto debatia se deixava a filha dormir mais um pouco ou não. Mas no final não se deixou levar pela pena, e com mais um pequeno suspiro ameaçou.

"Kagome, se você não levantar agora mesmo..." Sendo recebida por alguns roncos, a mãe indignada cerrou os olhos e com os lábios em um malicioso, murmurou. "você pediu por isso" Suas mãos agarraram o lençol e o puxaram com força, trazendo a garota com ele até o chão, onde ela caira em uma posição nem tanto assim digna de uma moça distinta.

"Mama!" Kagome se ergueu do chão e se pos em uma posição mais respeitável, enquanto lutava para manter o olhar mortal para a mulher mais velha a quem chamava (e era) de mãe, estável.

"Sinto muito Kagome... mas veja que horas são" A mãe disse cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar até um relógio digital que repousava sobre o criado-mudo. A garota seguiu o olhar da mãe, e quando notou que de fato o horário não era um dos mais favoráveis para alguém que desejava não se atrasar para o colégio, feito ela, saltou da cama e passou por sua mãe sem dizer mais nada, correndo para o banheiro para cumprir com seus hábitos matinais.

A mãe sorriu triunfante e saiu do quarto da filha, descendo até a cozinha onde serviria o café da manha de seus filhos... Ah! Filhos! Faltava acordar um...

"Souta querido...!" Exclamou entrando no quarto de seu filho mais novo, onde o encontrou enrolado nas cobertas de maneira parecida com a de Kagome. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela se aproximou do garoto lentamente... uma leoa cercando sua presa.

_- Kagome - PoV -_

Heh! A mama anda muito maligna ultimamente... acho que tem a ver com o fato do Souta ter arranjado uma namorada! Ah! eles são tão fofinhos juntos! Eu não podia deixar de sorrir feito uma boba enquanto penteava o meu cabelo na frente do espelho. É melhor deixa-lo solto por hoje. Analisei a minha imagem por alguns instantes...

Eu tinha deixado meu cabelo crescer, no entanto estou começando a achar que foi um erro... ele continua tão ruim quanto era antes! fiquei delirante, contemplei a idéia de que talvez meu cabelo ficasse parecido com o da Kik –

Não! Eu não iria mais pensar neles! afinal jurei para mim mesma aquilo... Suspirei... talvez eu tenha escolhido errado? Mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Decidi! vou cortar meu cabelo ainda hoje! talvez se deixar como era antes ele fique melhor de pentear. Sorri vitoriosa para minha reflexão no espelho. Hunf... Empinei o nariz de maneira superior como se a minha imagem representasse a Kikyou... Droga... pensei nela de novo... Imagino como eles estejam? hmmm...

Miroku deve ter finalmente encontrado um pingo de masculinidade e se casado com a Sango. Eles devem ser felizes, com muitos filhos como pretendiam. Entre eles Shippou, espero. Inuyasha também deve estar feliz...

Tão perdida em minhas divagações, levei um susto quando o pirralho do Souta bateu com força na porta do banheiro (que eu trancara, obvio).

"Mana! eu também quero usar o banheiro!" Ele chorou do outro lado da porta.

"Já vai!" Eu respondi, mesmo que ainda pretendesse escovar meus dentes. Arf! um minuto de espera não faria mal à ele.

Depois de terminada a tarefa de higienisar meus dentes, sai do banheiro para dar de cara com um fulminante Souta. Ele ficava tão fofinho quando emburrado comigo! Resistindo a tentadora vontade de apertar as bochechas dele e fazer um cafuné, voltei para o meu quarto para trocar de roupa.

Tirei a camisa enorme que eu usava como camisola (na verdade era do meu pai) e a joguei sem cerimônia em cima da cama. Mama provavelmente vai me chamar a atenção mais tarde dizendo o quão desarrumada eu sou, mas veja bem, eu estava atrasada não estava? Não podia perder tempo dobrando roupas...

Hmm, atrasada...

Atrasada...?

ATRASADA!

Droga, eu tinha esquecido completamente! coloquei o sutiã às pressas e vesti o uniforme do colégio. Desta vez a farda consistia de uma saia plissada azul escura, uma camisa branca de manga cumprida, um blazer da mesma cor da saia (opcional, eu não usava isso...) e uma gravata (adivinha que cor). Coloquei a meia três - quartos branca e calcei o sapato social preto, o de praxe.

Terminado de me arrumar, continuei com minha histeria e ataque de pânico ao estilo clássico de 'eu estou atrasada, saiam da minha frente' e corri, tropeçando nos degraus da escada e aos poucos não quebrando meu nariz no chão, até chegar na cozinha, onde o cheiro de panquecas encheu meus sentidos, me fazendo salivar.

"Kagome meu bem, pode se servir" A mama falou se virando do balcão da cozinha e apontando para a mesa. Souta já estava lá com um prato recheado de panquecas. Me sentindo possessiva quanto às panquecas da mama, sentei à mesa também e me servi de tantas panquecas quanto o Souta.

Sorri ante a minha vitória sobre o baixinho e comi rapidamente, mais uma vez sofrendo danos por causa da pressa... o que posso dizer, garfadas de panquecas enormes e poucas mastigadas fadam uma pessoa a se engasgar. Agradeço à mama pelo copo de suco que ela pos na minha frente, assim pude engolir tudo de uma vez sem morrer asfixiada.

"Até mais mama" Eu disse me levantando de meu lugar à mesa e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mama, que apenas sorriu para mim e acenou. "vovô" Cumprimentei quando passei pelo meu avô a caminho da porta.

Sai de casa com pressa e praticamente corri o caminho inteiro até a escola onde eu agora cursava o segundo grau. Apesar das matérias estarem mais difíceis, eu tinha mais tempo para estudar o que me ajudava quando o assunto era... (imaginem raios como plano de fundo)

Matemática! (barulho de trovão)

Vivendo praticamente na Sengoku Jidai tinha posto um breque feio na minha educação... eu apenas percebi isso quando retornei definitivamente para a casa e me dei de cara com as minhas notas. Digamos que nem a mama nem o vovô tenham ficado tão felizes... Droga! nem eu fiquei! Então, banhada em culpa, este ano prometi ser a melhor da turma.

Só espero que eu possa cumprir esta promessa melhor do que venho cumprindo as anteriores... como a de não pensar mais no passado, no entanto continuo fazendo isso sem nenhum pudor pelos meus sentimentos. Não conseguia nem mesmo conversar com o Hojo sem me lembrar o antepassado dele!

Tanto estresse em cima de uma pobre alma pode acabar acabando em suicídio! Não que eu esteja dizendo que vou me suicidar... NUNCA! eu amo a minha vida, muito obrigada, e pretendo mantê-la bem junto de mim...(sem suicídio nem mortes súbitas, o que inclui combustão espontâneas... não perguntem).

Sem perceber, acabei chegando no colégio. Ainda bem que não fui atropelada. Uma imensa gota surgiu na minha testa enquanto eu pensava na ironia de todo o assunto.

O dia passou lentamente, é o que acontece quando se está entediado... mas eu não podia fazer nada a respeito do tédio! Mais uma vez a minha pequena aventura veio à mente e eu me senti deprimida novamente... Como eu desejava uma nova aventura! sentir emoção... não que logaritmos e equações lineares não sejam emocionantes... eu choro toda vez na véspera de prova (de tanta emoção...). Mas eu queria sentir o meu sangue correndo, a adrenalina, um youkai querendo me matar/descalpar/raptar/comer etc.

Alem disso, as minhas habilidades com o arco e a flecha melhoraram muito. Empinei meu nariz no meio da rua... se não estivesse tão confiante em mim mesma acho que sentiria vergonha. Ah, sim, eu já estava indo para casa depois da tortur-digo, três aulas seguidas de maTorturomatica e mais três de geografia. Posso dizer com certeza que meu repertorio de kanji estava em dia com o dos outros alunos, portanto na matéria Japonês (e historia) eu me excedia (pelo menos).

Ignorando o fato de que as pessoas começaram a me encarar torto, continuei meu caminho de tijolos laranja (o mágico de Oz) em direção ao templo. Esta tarde eu iria praticar um pouco com o arco antes de terminar minhas tarefas. Não que eu estivesse fugindo das tarefas... talvez só um pouco...

Entao... aqui estou eu... em frente a uma barragem de uma construção... que bloqueava o meu caminho usual até em casa. Parece que estavam concertando o encanamento sob a rua e bloquearam ela inteira. Eu podia ver o fluxo de carros desviando o caminho, o rosto não tão amigável daqueles motoristas que eram forçados a encarar o pequeno (cof cof) transito. Suspirando, sim, suspirando, pois eu teria de andar pelo menos o dobro do trajeto que minhas pernas estavam acostumadas para chegar em casa.

Eu havia me tornado ligeiramente sedentária... aconteceria com você também!

Segurando minha irritação para não ficar com a cara emburrada parecida com a daqueles motoristas nervosos, eu segui pelo outro caminho, acompanhando o fluxo.

Engraçado... a gente pode morar a vida inteira em uma vizinhança, e mesmo assim ainda ter coisas que a gente não conhece sobre esta. Foi o que aconteceu comigo. Estava caminhando, ainda murmurando obscenidades a respeito daquela obra na rua que eu seguia normalmente, quando um dei de cara num poste (quem pos um poste aqui!).

Parei de andar para encarar feio ao meu agressor, que ficou ali, parado, como se nada tivesse acontecido (ousadia a dele...). Minha testa agora latejava um pouco, mas a dor era suportável. Olhei ao meu redor discretamente para ver se alguém tinha presenciado meu episodio humilhante com o poste e para a minha felicidade não havia ninguém. Foi daí que notei um pequeno templo a beira da calçada onde eu estava.

Era menor do que eu morava, isso era claro, mas era simpático o suficiente para atrair a minha atenção. O jardim era pequeno e contava com uma fonte Koi, repleta de peixes dourados e laranjas. Algumas estatuetas de ídolos e pedras aqui e ali e finalmente o templo em si. Parecia ter sofrido muitas reformas até o seu estado atual, mas pelo que eu podia ver, tinha passado por poucas e boas enquanto existiu.

"Ah! seja bem vinda por favor!" Uma mulher de aparência gentil saiu de dentro do templo, e ao me notar me cumprimentou. Eu sorri e acenei para ela em resposta, ela parecia satisfeita só com isso. "O que a trás aqui?" Eu olhei sorrateiramente para o poste... o culpando mentalmente pela minha sina.

"Só dando uma olhada" Eu sorri novamente para a mulher... a aparência dela típica japonesa, o que era acentuado pelo fato dela usar aqueles trajes de sacerdotisa habituais. Isso me trazia lembranças... Ela sorriu para mim e gesticulou levemente com os braços.

"Fique a vontade" Eu assenti com a cabeça e voltei a analisar o pequeno templo. Uma coisa me chamou a atenção... Por alguns instantes eu me lembrei da jóia de quatro almas... mas não era possível! a jóia havia desaparecido depois que fiz o meu pedido!.

"_Eu quero que todos sejam felizes"_

Resolvida a provar para aquela vozinha irritante dentro da minha cabeça, que insistia em me deixar esperançosa mesmo quando eu sabia que só iria me decepcionar no final, eu segui até o objeto de minhas atuais angustias mentais. Uma estatua de tamanho real de um monge... isso não me era estranho, o que me chamava a atenção era um colar de contas que ele segurava em uma das mãos. Brilhava com uma luz semelhante a da Jóia.

Mas eu sabia que não o era... _"Eu quero que todos sejam felizes" Inuyasha olhou para mim com tristeza... Meu coração chorou pela ultima vez... _Eu sabia que não era...

Primeiro, a jóia costumava brilhar com uma luz rosa, esta coisa cintilante era azul. A sacerdotisa do pequeno templo notou meu interesse e comentou, me explicando.

"Esta é uma aquisição recente!" a mulher olhou para a estatua do monge, pelos seus olhos cruzou um pouco de medo...? talvez, não prestava muito atenção à ela naquele momento. "Foi nos doado pelo museu de Tókio... o curador foi internado por loucura e delírios, dizendo que esta estatua é mal assombrada" Ela murmurou esta ultima parte como se fosse um taboo dize-lo em voz alta.

Ah sim... eu me lembro desse caso! O do curador do Museu de Tóquio que fora internado alegando alucinações. Se eu não me engano, ele dizia que a estatua ganhava vida a noite e passeava pelo museu...

Eu encarei a estatua do monge... ele olhava para o céu em uma expressão perdida enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava as contas firmemente e a outra segurava o seu haori. Aquela luz que eu via saindo das contas ainda estirava algo em meu cérebro... não sei explicar... mas me sentia atraída por ela. Quase como se ela me chamasse.

Sem perceber conscientemente, fui me aproximando das contas, meu dedo roçou na superfície e uma espécie de formigamento subiu pelo meu braço. A luz se intensificou momentaneamente antes de desaparecer por completo... que estranho... Sim, certamente estranho... meus olhos começaram a pesar mais do que deveriam, dada a hora do dia (acho que por volta das cinco da tarde), sono me embrulhava e meu cérebro desligando de meus sentidos... a ultima coisa que me lembro foi a sacerdotisa gritando.

Por que a voz dela tinha que ser tão irritante aos meus ouvidos?

Eu só queria dormir...

_E então? Não foi nesse capitulo que a Kagome vai parar no DGM, mas essa parte está chegando! _


	3. o Mágico disse

_Mais um capitulo! Kagome é jogada em um novo tempo... não tem muita ação, mas é a introdução necessária para o decorrer da estória. O titulo se chama 'E o Mágico disse' por causa da fabula do Mágico de Oz. O mesmo com o titulo da historia. Não tem motivo claro..._

**Capitulo 02: E o Mágico disse:**

_- Kagome - PoV -_

A minha cabeça latejava terrivelmente, parecia querer rachar a qualquer instante. Mantive meus olhos fechados, enquanto tentava aplacar a dor... não seria eu a ficar com foto sensibilidade por causa de uma dor de cabeça estúpida, agora, seria? Por hora concentrei-me em meus outros sentidos... Hmmm.

Os meus dedos ainda formigavam no local onde eu tinha tocado naquela luz estranha, mas parecia estar mais fraco agora. Eu estava deitada em algum lugar confortável, o material encostava em minha pele, o meu leito absorvia o calor de meu corpo o que deixava o local onde eu deitava ainda mais aconchegante. Havia um lençol sobre mim, coisa pela qual eu era agradecida, já que podia um vento frio beijando minha face.

Não conseguia ouvir nada, nem sentia a presença de ninguém próximo a mim. Onde eu estaria? Talvez aquela sacerdotisa tenha me recolhido à sua casa quando eu desmaiei.

Hmm, desmaiar... desde que eu me entendo por gente (ou quando passei a viajar pela Sengoku Jidai), eu desmaiando nunca indicava bom sinal. Nervosismo crepitou pelas minhas veias, fazendo o meu sangue parecer gelado temporariamente e meus músculos tencionarem. Estava esperando algum sinal de vida... algo... mas por um longo período, nada aconteceu.

Me sentindo mais confiante no estado de solidão em que me encontrava, abri lentamente um de meus olhos para escanear o local onde eu estava. A primeira vista, era um quarto simples de madeira, com uma porta à esquerda da cama onde eu me encontrava, uma cômoda ao lado da porta com um espelho sobre. Torci o pescoço para o lado um pouco, para ver o que tinha atrás de mim, e me deparei com uma janela fechada com cortinas brancas. Como eu previra, não havia ninguém no quarto comigo.

Subitamente me sentindo novamente vulnerável, levantei o lençol e soltei um longo suspiro de alivio. Eu ainda estava com o uniforme do colégio, menos os sapatos, estes eu podia ver claramente ao lado da cama, arrumados de maneira impecável.

Resumindo meu estado, era de pouca calamidade, de mais a mais eu estava bem e saudável, pelo menos ao que eu podia ver, afinal não era nenhuma especialista. Estado de saúde boa confirmado pelo saudável ruído vindo do meu estomago agorinha mesmo. Fome, muita fome... e somente agora eu fui me dar conta disso. Droga de saúde boa!

Levantei-me da cama cambaleando de inicio, até minhas pernas recuperarem o equilíbrio, me apoiei na cômoda (o quarto não era lá tão grande). Abri a porta e espiei para o lado de fora. Apenas um corredor mal iluminado, o que me levava a crer que já era de noite. Mama ficará uma fera quando eu chegar em casa! Só me restava saber que horas eram (e se podia ter algo para comer) para poder voltar logo para casa.

Atravessei o corredor, ignorando as inúmeras portas fechadas. Tudo indicava para uma espécie de motel ou pousada. Seria aquela sacerdotisa tão desumana a ponto de me largar em um boteco qualquer ao invés de me levar para a casa dela!? Cerrei os olhos indignada e continuei meu caminho até chegar a uma escada e desce-las.

Parei de vagar quando cheguei a um aposento iluminado apenas por velas... essas pessoas nunca ouviram falar de lâmpadas? Ah meu Buda! eu sou tão desalmada, talvez não possam pagar pela energia! tentarei não ser tão má agradecida daqui por diante. Assenti com a cabeça concordando comigo mesma.

O cômodo parecia ser uma cozinha rústica, estilo fogão à lenha. Por algum motivo me lembrei da aula de historia quando estudamos a historia de Edo. Movida pela curiosidade, espiei por uma janela que estava em cima do fogão.

Minha respiração prendeu.

"O-oque...?" murmurei assombrada. Meus olhos arregalaram, disso eu tinha certeza. Lá fora tinha uma cidade... eu ainda estava no Japão, disso eu tinha certeza pelo estilo em que as casas eram construídas, mas eu não estava mais em Tókio... De alguma maneira eu estava em Edo.

"Ah! você já está de pé!" Me virei alarmada pela voz, mas relaxei em seguida quando notei que pertencia a uma senhora de idade com olhar gentil. Ela usava uma yukata de algodão tingido de amarelo, o que realçava os tufos de cabelos brancos e as rugas proeminentes no rosto dela. "Deve estar com fome, pobrezinha!" Ela sorriu para mim notando a cor que subiu às minhas bochechas. "Meu nome é Tsukino Oyama" Levada pela gentileza, também me apresentei.

"Kagome Higurashi" Me curvei como mandava a etiqueta quando se apresentando para alguém mais velho que demandava respeito. "E eu não me importaria em ter algo para comer" Eu adicionei corando ainda mais. Ainda em minha posição curvada, ouviu risadas da senhora Oyama, o que me incentivou a levantar-me e receber o olhar dela. Gentil como se mirando sua própria neta.

"Venha por aqui então, já servirei o jantar" Eu concordei com a cabeça e a segui por uma porta adjacente à cozinha, que levava até uma pequena sala decorada com alguns tapetes pendurados na parede e uma mesa baixa para se comer. "Pode esperar alguns minutos Kagome querida?"

"Sim, é claro" Respondi humildemente me ajoelhando à mesa. Antes que a senhora Oyama pudesse se retirar para a cozinha novamente, eu a chamei. "Senhora Oyama... sinto muito incomodar, mas pode me dizer que ano estamos?" Ela tinha uma feição surpresa, e respondeu com bom humor.

"E eu que pensei ser a única ficando gagá! Ah querida, estamos no ano de 1887" Mantive a minha surpresa bem escondida até a senhora sair... somente quando não sentia mais a presença dela próxima foi que pude deixar meus olhos se arregalarem e um pequeno grito sair de minha garganta.

Quer dizer que... eu estava no século XIX? Meu sangue gelou pela segunda vez naquele dia e uma vontade de vomitar se abateu sobre mim. Levei a mão à boca caso surgisse à necessidade de segurar a bile. Mas por outro lado, estava começando a me empolgar, afinal a minha vida monótona deu um passo à frente (ou para trás... já que eu voltei ao passado e tal).

Logo minha ansiedade deu lugar à excitação. Eu estava contente e feliz em poder embarcar em mais uma aventura! De alguma forma, tinha certeza de que tudo isso era culpa daquela luz azul e estranha do colar de contas do monge. Falando na dita cuja, para onde será que ela desapareceu? A ultima coisa que me lembro foi a luz se expandir e depois sumir... e o formigamento em meu braço...

Olhei para a minha mão esquerda, a que eu tinha usado para tocar nas contas... parecia normal... mas minha experiência com o sobrenatural já havia me dito a não confiar no que aparentava ser 'normal'. Levantei um pouco a manga da blusa branca para checar o resto do meu braço.

Pela terceira vez naquele dia o meu sangue congelou.

No meu pulso, uma cruz feita de um material azul brilhante semelhante a vidro ou cristal, estava encravada na minha pele, parecia estar viva e mudava de tons cada vez que eu respirava, pelos céus! toda vez que meu coração batia! Encarei a estranha cruz por algum tempo, uma sensação de familiaridade me envolveu, como se a chaga estivesse ali durante toda a minha vida. Pela primeira vez em um ano, meus poderes de sacerdotisa se manifestaram e pela primeira vez em um ano, eu me senti segura de verdade.

"Kagome querida, espero que não se importe em comer apenas macarrão com legumes... estes tempos não tem sido gentis conosco." A senhora Oyama entrou na sala de jantar segurando uma bandeja com dois pratos fundos cheios de macarrão como o prometido, me tirando do estupor de descobrir uma cruz surgida do nada (ta bem, talvez não do 'nada') no meu pulso e me lembrando do problema em relação à fome. Em resposta meu estomago roncou alto e dolorosamente. Uhh!

"Tudo bem senhora Oyama! é muita gentileza sua!" Me apressei em responder curvando a minha cabeça. Ainda assim comecei a caducar sobre as circunstancias em que eu me encontrava no momento. Edo, ano de 1887. É, prato cheio... e eu não estou falando do jantar ao qual eu estava devorando agora famintamente.

Tentando disfarçar a minha falta de modos ao comer o jantar servido a mim tão gentilmente pela senhora Oyama, tentei puxar alguma conversa.

"Senhora Oyama... você vive aqui sozinha?" Perguntei depois de engolir um pedaço de batata.

"Por favor, pode me chamar de Tsukino!" A senhora Oya- digo, Tsukino disse corando e sorrindo. "se continuar a me chamar de senhora, me sentirei tão velha quanto eu sou!" Eu corei um pouco e curvei minha cabeça levemente. A senhora começou a rir e afagou o ar, deixando o assunto de lado. "À sua pergunta, Kagome querida, eu vivo aqui sozinha sim..." Os olhos dela se tornaram tristes, mas logo um sorriso voltou ao seu rosto e ela continuou a comer o macarrão com os hashis (palitinhos japoneses). Peguei a deixa para continuar a comer também.

Quando terminei de comer, me surpreendeu o fato de ainda sentir fome! Meu estomago ainda reclamava abertamente dos maus tratos aos quais eu o sujeitava (apesar de ter terminado de comer a apenas alguns segundos). Ele roncou tão alto que a senhora Tsukino ouviu, pois deu um sorriso típico de avó amorosa.

"Quer mais Kagome querida?" Eu corei e baixei a cabeça... Nossa, hoje era o dia da vergonha! isso gente, vamos fazer a pobre Kagome passar vergonha, vamos! (principalmente você estomago!).

"Eu adoraria" Por que não pude resistir! Mas estava feliz por não ter resistido, segunda rodada estava a caminho.

"Espere um pouco querida" eu esperaria a eternidade! Tsukino levantou-se da mesa e foi À cozinha mais uma vez, senti uma pontada de culpa quando vi que ela ainda não tinha terminado de comer e que eu a havia interrompido de maneira grosseira.

Quando foi que me tornei tão gulosa?

Ah! devorei o segundo prato tão rápido quanto o primeiro. Foi quando me passou pela cabeça que eu não fazia idéia de como aquela senhora, velhinha, Tsukino Oyama, tinha me trazido para dentro de sua casa, também, nem me passara pela cabeça perguntar, mas agora não conseguia segurar a pergunta em minha língua.

"Hm... com licença... como vim parar aqui?" Eu corei e desviei os olhos da senhora, mas podia sentir o bom humor e o sorriso vindos dela em uma espécie de onda calorosa.

"Eu a encontrei desacordada na frente de minha porta, então pedi ao filho de minha vizinha, Wakanoji, para que te carregasse até um quarto" O rosto da senhora comprimiu-se em um de piedade e tristeza. "Pobre Wakanoji... tão bom rapaz! a noiva dele faleceu ontem de manha, será enterrada amanha cedo também!" De alguma forma, pela expressão no rosto da senhora, Eu percebi que era melhor não perguntar nada.

"Sinto muito" Kagome disse sentindo o pesar vindo da senhora. Tsukino tentou sorrir, mas de maneira alterada que não funcionou muito.

"Tudo bem, mas veja! já esta ficando tarde! por que não passa a noite aqui?"

_- Autora - PoV -_

Kagome sentiu uma onda de alivio inundar seu corpo, se sentia alem de grata àquela senhora, pelo jantar e agora um abrigo. Concordou com a cabeça rigorosamente, não que fosse comentar em voz alta, mas realmente precisava descansar.

"Mesmo? Por favor!" A garota exclamou sorrindo radiante para a senhora Oyama, que respondeu ao sorriso e guiou Kagome de volta ao seu quarto.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Kagome querida" A senhora disse se despedindo de Kagome que já subia na cama, se preparando para dormir...

A garota fechou os olhos quando a porta se fechou e a escuridão assolou o quarto, não notando a sombra sinistra que pairava logo afora de sua janela.

_O que será aquela sombra heim? teeehee! não sei se alguns de vocês notaram, mas a casa onde a senhora Oyama mora é em estilo ocidental, isto vai ter percussões mais tarde, por isso eu estou apontando agora para aqueles que não notaram... também o jeito como a senhora Oyama reagiu quando contou da noiva do Wakanoji... O que será?_


	4. sigam pelo caminho

_Aqui esta mais um cap! Espero que gostem... brigada pelas reviews! Vou continuar atualizando todo domingo! Se não sair no domingo é porque eu tive algum contratempo, mas no maximo da terça o cap sairá. _

**Capitulo 03: Sigam pelo caminho...**

_- Autora - PoV –_

"_Heheheheee... vamos lá, chame pela sua amada" Um homem obeso vestido de nobre com uma cartola enfeitada de flores na cabeça falou sorrindo sinistramente para o rapaz à sua frente. Segurava com uma das mãos um suporte metálico que apoiava um boneco humanóide sem rosto. O sorriso do nobre alargou quando o rapaz respondeu._

"_Fujiko!" Ele gritou... Ouviu-se então um grito ultrajado de uma mulher, seguido por soluços lamentosos. O rosto do rapaz contraiu-se em uma expressão de desespero quando ele reconheceu a voz da mulher._

"_Por que... Wakanoji?" Ela inquiriu... seu tom de voz repleto de dor, vinha do boneco metálico... o nome Fujico foi inscrito aparentemente pelo ar na testa do boneco que começou a se mexer como se quisesse se libertar de algo. _

"_Fujiko... você voltou pra mim...!" O rapaz choramingou, lagrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos... enquanto tudo isso se desenrolava, o nobre obeso continuava a sorrir, um brilho sinistro percorrendo os seus olhos vulpinos._

"_Agora minha querida Akuma... por que não o veste?" O nobre falou em tom de gozação, fazendo com que o rapaz entrasse em pânico quando o boneco metálico saiu do suporte e entre o caminhar e se arrastar, se jogou em cima dele..._

"_FUJIKO!" Foram as ultimas palavras de Wakanoji aquela noite._

"_Agora vejamos aonde tenho que ir...?" O nobre cantarolou enquanto saltitava, desaparecendo no horizonte._

**T**_i_J**o**_L_o**S** _V_e**R**_m_E**l**_H_o**S**.

Kagome acordou com um pequeno grito arrastado de sua garganta. Sua testa cintilava com pequenas gotas de suor ao passo que a luz penetrava pela janela semi-aberta. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu rosto ainda mostrava sinais de pânico.

"Foi só um pesadelo..." Murmurou para si mesma limpando o liquido de sua testa com a costa da mão. Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a respiração erradica a qual o seu corpo estava submetido. "Fujiko...?" repetiu o nome que vira em seu sonho, testando-o em seus próprios lábios. "Por que o Wakanoji?". Abriu os olhos novamente e espiou ao seu redor...

Lembrou-se de que hoje seria o dia do funeral da noiva do Wakanoji... seria com ela que teria sonhado? Só saberia vendo. Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto pisando na ponta dos pés para não incomodar a senhora Oyama caso ela ainda estivesse dormindo. Mas este não era o caso, pois quando chegou à sala, Tsukino estava bebericando um chá de cheiro muito forte que Kagome suspeitou ser calmante.

"Bom dia Tsukino" Kagome disse acenando para a senhora que retribuiu com um sorriso claramente falso.

"Bom dia Kagome querida" A senhora tomou mais um gole do chá. "O enterro da noiva do Wakanoji será daqui a alguns minutos" Ela baixou a cabeça... Kagome teve que engolir a pergunta sobre o nome da mulher noiva falecida do rapaz Wakanoji. Não conseguia sequer tocar no assunto vendo em quão pobre estado estava a senhora. Talvez a mulher falecida tenha sido próxima de Tsukino?

"Sim..." A garota se limitou a responder e se ajoelhou à mesa junto com a senhora. "Eu vou com a senhora" Ofereceu.

"Não precisa se não quiser Kagome querida... funerais podem ser bastante desgastantes" E de alguma forma a garota do futuro conseguia ver as lagrimas que a senhora Oyama recusava-se a deixar vazar.

"Não posso deixá-la ir sozinha senhora Tsukino" A senhora fechou a boca e alinhou os lábios firmemente, considerando algo.

"Se quer mesmo vir, ficaria feliz em ter sua companhia em situação tão enervante" Kagome sorriu para a senhora gentilmente, deixando transparecer a sua compaixão perante aquela situação.

_- Tsukino - PoV -_

Senti meu coração apertar-se dentro de meu peito... não consegui respirar por alguns segundos... Kagome olhou para mim com o rosto preocupado, tão boa menina ela é! Ah, forcei um sorriso para ela, mas acho que não a enganei, podia até mesmo eu sentir que meu sorriso saíra falso!

"Tsukino" Ouvi-a me chamar, indaguei com os olhos o que ela queria e percebi a vergonha por trás daquele azul escuro tão expressivo. "Eu não tenho uma roupa adequada para ir a um velório" Kagome disse olhando para o meu traje. Me senti tão envergonhada quanto ela deveria estar se sentindo ao me pedir por uma roupa! Como eu pude ser tão insensível? A pobrezinha se oferecera de tão boa vontade a ir comigo para o... o... velório. Céus... só de pensar faz com que meu coração contraia.

Respirei fundo quando Kagome me encarou preocupadamente. Não forcei nenhuma expressão em meu rosto e deixei que o que eu sentia fosse o meu porta-voz. Dor, tristeza, pesar... Não sei como consegui sair viva da cerimônia quando meu falecido Takeshi me deixou para ir ao mundo dos mortos.

"Venha comigo querida, vou lhe dar algo apropriado" Eu respirei fundo e sinalizei para Kagome me seguir. Ela o fez silenciosamente, sem me perguntar nada, mas eu sabia que ela estava curiosa a respeito de minhas reações.

_- Autora - PoV -_

Kagome seguiu Tsukino até um quarto que não era o seu e claramente não pertencia a senhora. O quarto estava decorado assim como o que a garota estava... Uma cama, uma janela e uma bancada com um espelho. Mas ao contrario do de Kagome, esse quarto tinha mais vida... Um criado-mudo ao lado da cama apoiava algumas fotografias. Alguns retratos adornavam as paredes e um vaso de flores decaídas que murchavam sob a bancada.

A senhora Tsukino abriu a bancada com certa dificuldade, revelando alguns cabides com roupas e kimonos.

"Espere só um minuto" A senhora murmurou. Kagome hesitou... Notara o tremendo esforço que a senhora empregava em apenas entrar naquele quarto. Parecia mais pálida, mais fraca, com menos vida... "Aqui está!"

Os olhos de Kagome seguiram as mãos da senhora até uma yukata simples preta.

(n/a Desculpem pessoal, mas meu background para informações culturais não está muito atualizado – Não conseguiu nada que preste sobre cerimônias mortuárias japonesas - Perdão!)

Tsukino passou os olhos de Kagome para a yukata que segurava nas mãos, medindo mentalmente a peça de vestuário para ver se caberia no modelo da garota adolescente a quem era destinado. Servia perfeitamente... Sorriu um sorriso fraco e entregou a roupa nos braços de Kagome, que a segurou com cuidado, delicadamente abrindo para vestir.

"Eu vou sair agora para você se trocar, vou sair em meia hora, por favor esteja lá em baixo" A senhora murmurou, Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, Tsukino contente com aquilo, deu um ultimo relance para a figura de Kagome se preparando para vestir a yukata, um ultimo suspiro, e saiu porta afora.

A garota japonesa olhou criticamente para a yukata, aparentava ser um pouco antiga e tinha cheiro característico de roupa-fundo-de-armário, ela mesma possuía inúmeras daquelas. Poderia ter pertencido à Tsukino, mas algo dizia a Kagome que aquele não era o caso.

Suspirou resolvendo esquecer as indagações e se apressar para trocar de roupa, afinal havia dito a senhora Tsukino que iria junto com ela ao enterro, para lhe dar pelo menos um mínimo de apoio... A velha senhora havia feito tanto por ela em apenas um dia!

Tirou o uniforme e o dobrou com espero, abriu a yukata preta e a colocou, amarrando a faixa preta também ao redor de sua cintura, dando curvas a mais para não ficar folgado... A ultima dona daquela yukata deve ter possuído um pouco mais de massa que Kagome, no entanto a diferença entre os tamanhos delas era mínima. Mesma altura e quase mesmas medidas.

Terminado o trabalho de se arrumar, Kagome mirou-se no espelho. A imagem que lhe recebera era uma versão mais sombria de si mesma. Seus cabelos soltos caiam em leves cachos por cima de seus ombros, ponderara a idéia de prender o cabelo em um coque, mas levaria tempo demais... Então usando uma fita, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo simples. A yuakata servira perfeitamente, as mangas longas desciam suavemente pelos seus braços e terminavam em uma costura rústica. Um trabalho muito bem feito com o algodão de que era feito o tecido.

Feliz com sua imagem, sorriu melancólica para sua própria imagem um pouco abatida pela situação. Queria uma condição melhor para começar aquela sua nova aventura, e tinha também que descobrir um meio de voltar para casa, seu próprio tempo. Fechou os olhos e afastou-se do espelho, indo em direção a porta voltou a abrir os olhos e saiu, como proposto por Tsukino, a encontrou na batente da porta, pronta para sair. A senhora também trajava vestes negras, um véu cobria seu rosto ocultando a metade de seu nariz para a cima. Pelos dois fios d´gua que desciam pelo rosto da senhora, era fácil deduzir que ela punha o véu para encobrir seus olhos vermelhos.

"Está pronta Kagome querida?" A voz embargada da senhora questionou Kagome, que apenas meneou positivamente a cabeça, seguindo em direção a senhora, as duas saíram juntas da casa.

_- Kagome - PoV -_

Andamos algumas quadras. Notei varias pessoas saindo de suas casas quase ao mesmo tempo que nós, todas com roupas de luto. Quem faleceu deveria ser bastante amada por estas pessoas... se eu não me engano, foi a noiva do senhor Wakanoji, o filho da vizinha da senhora Tsukino.

Será por isso que a Tsukino anda tão abalada?

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando senti uma mão gelada, mesmo com o tecido de algodão da yukata que eu vestia, encostar em meu braço. Desviei meus olhos do caminho e fitei preocupada o rosto enrugado de Tsukino. Ela parecia ainda mais pálida e fraca do que mais cedo.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei colocando a minha mão sobre a dela.

"Sim, sim minha querida" Ela murmurou chorosa. "Só quero um pouco de apoio" Eu sorri e afirmei.

Continuamos o caminho seguindo agora junto com a procissão de pessoas em luto, notei que estávamos indo em direção a um pequeno cemitério atrás de uma igreja cristã. Estranhei, achei que as pessoas de Edo ainda eram Xintoístas (religião oriental, no Japão ainda existem muitos templos Xintoístas - a/n Falei que bagagem cultural está meio leve, se quiserem saber mais procurem no Google – corando ).

Nos aproximamos lentamente, estranhamente as pessoa iam abrindo passagem para a senhora Tsukino... Uma outra senhora, mais encorpada, colocou a mão no ombro da minha anfitriã e sussurrou.

"Foi uma perda terrível... Pobre Fujiko! A gripe ainda por cima! Meu Wakanoji estava tão arrasado que nem saiu do quarto..." Tsukino apenas soluçou tirando um lenço de dentro das mangas e cobrindo o nariz e a boca. A outra senhora olhou em minha direção brevemente, curiosa com minha presença. "Sua filha era uma pessoa esplendida, Tsukino, não ia querer você desperdiçando o que resta de sua vida soluçando pela perda".

Neste momento senti vontade de socar a cara daquela descarada, ela não sabia como Tsukino se sentia sozinha naquela casa gigantesca! A...

Espera ai... Então a noiva do Wakaniji, Fujiko, era filha da senhora Tsukino?! E eu fazendo todas aquelas perguntas? Que insensibilidade a minha! como não pude ter percebido antes?

Não tive tempo de me desculpar e apresentar minhas condolências, pois quando abri minha boca para falar, todas as outras pessoas entraram em silencio profundo enquanto um padre católico começara a cerimônia.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar no ar ao meu redor, em respeito a falecida, ouvi o padre falar... aquela não era a minha religião, mas acredito que devemos respeito às outras pessoas... foi quando meu pulso começou a formigar...

Abri os olhos e cerrei-os. Tinha algo estranho, eu podia sentir uma concentração de energia maligna em algum ponto próximo. Não era igual à energia de nenhum youkai que eu já lutei, acho que nem mesmo era a mesma energia... mas ainda assim era maligna. Abri meus sentidos e mantive escolta silenciosa da posição dessa energia.

O caixão estava para ser baixado. Senhora Tsukino soluçava silenciosamente.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se instantaneamente quando a tampa do caixão se abriu e de dentro o corpo de quem deveria ser a morta Fujiko levantou-se. Agora sim eu podia sentir claramente a energia maligna que eu sentira antes se contorcendo e mutando dentro do corpo dela.

"AAARRRR!" Alguém gritou, o estopim para o caos. O corpo de Fujiko agora de pé entrou em convulsão e observei estupefata enquanto o rosto belo da jovem defunta se transformava em uma espécie de tubo cinzento. Apenas quando o "tubo" começou a atirar estranhas balas roxeadas aonde se concentravam as pessoas em pânico, foi que descobri se tratar de um canhão.

As pessoas atingidas pela bala caíram ao chão tossindo, e segundo depois seus corpos foram cobertos por estrelas negras até se desintegrarem. Senhora Tsukino ainda ao meu lado chorava e gritava o nome das pessoas atingidas, infelizmente atraindo a atenção do monstro para cima de nós.

Novamente meus olhos se arregalaram quando o corpo de Fujiko morfou e assumiu a forma de uma bola coberta por canhões. Seu rosto virando uma mascara negra com marcas semelhante a lagrimas descendo de seus olhos. Eu não sabia o que fazer! eu não tinha nenhuma arma comigo! o que faria?

A bolota com canhões mirou-os em nossa direção. A mascara dava a impressão de que a coisa estava em agonia... talvez estivesse. A coisa atirou aquelas balas roxas novamente em cima de nós, agindo por extinto, agarrei o braço de Tsukino e corri com tudo que as minhas pernas tinham, Tsukino tomada pelo pânico não lutou muito contra mim e me acompanhou sem problemas.

Não podia correr para a cidade, aquilo era obvio, a bolota punk certamente iria fazer-se matando as pessoas inocentes! Então fiz a única coisa que me restava, corri para dentro da igreja onde poderia esconder a senhora Tsukino e depois atrair a bolota assassina até a floresta.

Corria com mais dificuldade a cada passada, a senhora ia ficando cada vez mais pesada e dependia de mim para puxa-la. Mas finalmente alcançamos a igreja. Abri as portas e entramos, sem perder tempo escondo a senhora sob o altar bem a tempo da bolota entrar, destruindo a parede no processo.

O rosto parecia muito mais angustiado do que antes. Meu braço ainda formigava e passara doer.

Eu tinha de lutar! Eu tinha! Mas como? Vamos poder, ative!

Como que para responder as minhas perguntas (e preces), meu braço em um estado já letárgico explodiu em uma luz azul. Fechei os olhos para me proteger da claridade e quando os abri e olhei para o meu braço, tive de prender a respiração para não engasgar com minha própria saliva.

Da cruz saindo de meu braço, saia um enorme arco feito de luz azul. Um arco! Certamente algo com o qual eu tinha experiência. Mas ai estava a pergunta, o que usar como flecha?

Nem precisei pestanejar... por algum motivo eu já sabia o que fazer instantes depois da formação do arco! eu sabia o que ele era, eu sabia o que podia fazer... era como se eu já soubesse de tudo e estava apenas relembrando! Com certeza seria muito útil na Era Feudal... Muito útil... pensei com uma versão Mini-me suspirando dramaticamente.

Quando a bolota atirou contra mim e eu tive que desviar no ultimo segundo para não ser atingida foi que eu me dei conta de que não era hora de devaneios enquanto lutando contra um ser com poder de transformar pessoas em pó... e atirar coisas roxas...

Cai de costas e rolei para reassumir minha posição. Sem esperar uma segunda saraivada de tiros vindos da coisa, posicionei meus dedos na corda e puxei... uma flecha azul se formando instantaneamente. Atirei com a máxima concentração que eu possuía no momento, rezando para ser suficiente... minhas preces novamente foram ouvidas, pois a flecha cravou certeira no centro da coisa redonda, fazendo-a explodir teatralmente...

Francamente! pra que explodir daquele jeito? Podia se desintegrar que nem os outros Youkais que eu purificava... Vasculhei os arredores procurando a presença de mais energias malignas e para meu sossego, nothing!

Me virei em direção ao altar e me abaixei de joelhos para tentar confortar senhora Tsukino, que tremia e mantinha os olhos fechados, murmurando uma reza, provavelmente cristã, que eu não conhecia.

_Já! fim do capitulo! este teve mais ação e a Kagome aprendeu a usar sua inocência. (sorriso). até o prox cap! muitas, muitas surpresas... (sorriso maligno)_


	5. que os levará

Desculpem os atrasos, tinha trabalho na escola! – corando – então sem tempo de escrever... brigada pra quem ta lendo! – sorrido –.

**Capitulo 04: ...que os levará...**

_-Tsukino - PoV -_

Minhas mãos tremiam de ansiedade. Meu velho coração não suporta mais esse tipo de coisa. Fujiko... Por que ela voltou como um demônio? Lagrimas queimaram meus olhos enquanto eu lutava para mantê-las seguras, mas impossível esta tarefa se mostrou ser e pouco tempo depois as gotas quentes de meus olhos escorriam livres pelo meu rosto.

Eu estava sob a mesinha do altar. Kagome estava lá fora enfrentando aquele demônio que um dia foi minha filha! Por que meu D'us? Fechei meus olhos com força e juntei as mãos, murmurando algumas palavras do pai nosso.

"Tsukino-obaasan! (vou começar a usar os honoríficos japoneses... muito mais fácil! e talvez algumas palavras em japonês também – sorriso)." Ouvi a voz de Kagome-chan me chamar e levantei a cabeça ainda sentindo minhas mãos tremerem.

"Kagome-chan!" Eu tentei gritar mas com a voz rouca não obtive muito sucesso, mas mesmo assim isso não impediu que eu me jogasse nos braços da jovem e a apertasse contra o meu peito como se minha vida dependesse disso. "Você está bem" Perguntei alguns segundos depois quando já tinha me acalmado.

"Hai..." Ela respondeu assentindo levemente com a cabeça. A Yukata que eu emprestara estava com alguns rasgos e completamente suja, mas Kagome estava bem. Obrigada meu D'us. "Tsukino-obaasan... o que era aquele Youma" Meus olhos se arregalaram. Mais uma vez a verdade sobre o que acontecera com a minha Fujiko caiu sobre meu cansado coração.

"Youma não Kagome-chan... aquela coisa é chamada Akuma" Respondi com a voz tremula. Kagome percebeu e imediatamente ajudou-me a levantar. Com alguma dificuldade coloquei as velhas pernas eretas.

"Akuma?" Ela piscou passando os braços sobre os meus ombros para dar-me mais apoio.

"Hai. Aquelas criaturas... não é a primeira vez que aparecem por aqui" Andamos cambaleantes até a entrada da igreja. Já haviam pessoas ali para ver os estragos e cuidar dos mortos. Mais lagrimas desceram pelo meu rosto, olhos nem mais tão ardidos assim. Ela não me perguntou mais nada, mas eu podia ver claramente a duvida nos olhos dela.

_-Kagome - PoV -_

Andamos de volta até a casa da Tsukino-obaasan. Estava exatamente do jeito que deixamos antes de sair, porem por algum motivo não sentia a mesma energia...

Pedi para tomar um banho enquanto a senhora se retirava para o seu quarto. Eu estava imunda depois do ataque daquele monstro... Akuma... E me senti mais suja ainda quando lembrei o que ele fizera. As pessoas viraram pó! O mesmo pó que cobria a minha roupa e cabelo! Se eu não tivesse passado por coisa pior na Sengoku Jidai certamente agora teria pirado.

A minha pior preocupação era a Tsukino-obaasan. Se já não bastasse perder a filha...

Lembrei na Mama... como ela estaria agora? Já teria notado o meu desaparecimento? Com certeza. Desespero cobriu o meu corpo. Como eu faria para voltar para casa agora?!

"Kagome-chan! Daijyobu desu ka?" Batiam na porta, e pela voz eu sabia ser a senhora minha anfitriã. Notei que passara já bastante tempo desde que eu entrara no banho!

"Hai!" Eu repliquei forçando o choro fora de minha voz. Não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo mais do que deveria se preocupar consigo mesma. Eu iria dar um jeito de voltar para casa, então não havia razão de desespero.

A não ser que eu estrague tudo... Tomara que não haja nenhuma jóia estranha por aqui. Pensei com sarcasmo. Mas sério. Eu é que não queria ter de correr por ai resgatando pedaços de uma jóia de novo. Por mais que a saudade fosse grande.

Inuyasha... como estaria agora? Shippou, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama....

"O jantar está pronto" Tsukino-obaasan falou novamente me tirando do estupor de meus pensamentos. O que acontecera com a maldita promessa de não pensar mais no passado? Ouvi passos se afastando e soltei um suspiro cansado. Eu poderia não ter notado antes, mas meu corpo todo doía e uma fome incrível tomava meu estomago.

"Já estou indo!" Gritei pois talvez a senhora estivesse muito afastada.

Sangue de Youkai é bem nojento quando coagula no cabelo.

**T**_i_J**o**_L_o**S** _V_e**R**_m_E**l**_H_o**S**.

Comi mais naquele jantar do que o Souta em uma semana! E isso não era ser delicada! Se bem que Tsukino-obaasan parecia feliz em servir tanta comida assim, por mais escassa que era naquela região.

Enquanto comíamos, surgiu um tópico interessante.

"Kagome-chan... os Akumas... como você os destruiu?" A senhora me perguntou fazendo uma bocada enorme de comida sair voando de minha boca conforme a surpresa me fazia engasgar. Corei um escuro tom de vermelho engolindo o restante da comida ainda em minha boca antes de responder.

"Não sei muito bem" Levantei a manga do meu uniforme. (Sim, eu havia trocado de volta ao meu bom e velho uniforme.). "Acho que foi por causa disso" (Sei que não deveria confiar assim nas pessoas o segredo de minha vitória, principalmente nesse lugar tão estranho, mas algo me levava a confiar plenamente em Tsukino-obaasan). Os olhos da senhora arregalaram-se.

"Inocência!" Ela exclamou segurando o meu braço mais próximo do rosto para ver melhor aquela estranha cruz cintilante. Err... Inocência o que? "Kagome-chan, você tem inocência!" Por alguns instantes fiquei perplexa. Claro que eu ainda era inocente! E para provar meu ponto o meu rosto ficou mais corado ainda.

Foi ai que a ficha caiu... Inocência era aquela cruz azul brilhante.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei sem tirar meus olhos da senhora que traçava gentilmente com a ponta do dedo a inocência em meu pulso. Estava curiosa... ah se estava...

"Aconteceu a muito tempo, mas ainda me lembro claramente." A senhora murmurou aparentemente para si mesma. "O que aqueles monges disseram, inocência é a arma usada pelos apóstolos de Deus para lutar contra os Akumas." Um longo discurso para uma senhora tão velha...

Espera um pouco ai... Apóstolo de Deus?! E já não era pouco eu ser a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa e ter poderes sagrados? Por Buda, ou Deus ou Júpiter! Seja lá que entidade divina existir por ai!

Pelo menos ela disse algo sobre monges... com monges eu sabia lidar.

"Monges?" Ah claro, eu tinha que perguntar, eu tinha!

"Hai. São os monges exorcistas da Ordem Negra." Eu posso não entender muita coisa sobre o cristianismo, mas esse não parecia um nome que um bando de monges usaria como signo. "Não foi a primeira vez que Akumas atacam... a alguns anos atrás, houve um ataque terrível! meu marido pereceu naquela época durante o ataque... por sorte os monges negros interviram e destruíram o Akuma." A senhora terminou de falar e tomou um longo gole de chá. Seus olhos cabisbaixos.

"Sinto muito pelo seu marido" Eu disse sentindo pena.

"Não se preocupe... foi a muitos anos atrás." Ela replicou sorrindo para mim. Depois disso caímos em um silencio agradável. Eu continuei comendo (não como uma porca... porem muito perto disso...). Em minha mente processava as informações.

Esses monges negros tinham inocência assim como eu e saberiam o que fazer. Talvez até me ajudar a voltar para casa! Eu até poderia ajudar a destruir esses Akumas, depois de ver o que eles podem fazer... Me tornaria uma sacerdotisa da Ordem Negra! Kagome a exorcista!.Tsukino-obaasan deve ter notado a minha cara de boba juntamente com o sorriso mongolóide de quem está no mundo da lua.

"O que vai fazer Kagome-chan?" Ela lia mentes... eu juro! Ou talvez eu estivesse ficando muito previsível?

"Eu gostaria de procurar por estes monges negros" Respondi sem hesitar. "Talvez eles possam me ajudar a voltar para casa?" Otimista... eu estava otimista e isso jamais era uma coisa boa.

Tsc... Quem não chora não mama!

"Eu acho que posso te ajudar então Kagome-chan" Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu sorri para a senhora.

"Hai! Onegai shimasu!"

**T**_i_J**o**_L_o**S** _V_e**R**_m_E**l**_H_o**S**.

Legenda:  
- san – Honorifico respeitoso, usado para mais velhos ou de ranking maior.  
- chan – Honorifico carinhoso, usado para crianças ou garotas.  
Obaa-san – avó.  
Hai – Sim, pois não.  
Youma – Demônio.  
Akuma – Demônio.  
Youkai – Demônio característica animal.  
Daijyobu desu ka – Tudo bem/legal?  
Onegai Shimasu – Por favor, forma formal.


	6. até o que desejam

_Oie! Obrigada pelas reviews! – sorriso -. Mais um cap ai! Hoje foi na data! Hehe. _

**Capitulo 05: Até o que desejam.**

_- Autora - POV -_

"Aconselho usar trajes para clima frio" Tsukino-san comentou olhando com desaprovação para a roupa que Kagome usava. A garota usava apenas aquelas roupas estranhas com as quais a encontrara... Kagome disse algo sobre uniforme escolar e de como precisava usar aquilo para ir para a escola. Estranho, não era muito comum encontrar escolas que aceitassem mulheres, lugar estranho esse de onde a garota de cabelos negros viera.

"Está tudo bem Tsukino-san" Kagome disse sorrindo para a velha senhora, apreciando mais do que comentaria a preocupação. A boa senhora tinha adotado a jovem como uma neta, algo que a garota suspeitava ter a ver com o fato de que a senhora recentemente perdera uma filha e estava se sentindo carente. "essa roupa é própria para o inverno" Claro que ela deixou de fora o fato de estar faltando o blazer, principal peça do uniforme de inverno.

"Mesmo assim, já disse que estamos indo para a Europa e nesta época do ano deve estar frio pela China quando passarmos por lá" Os olhos da senhora cerraram-se. "Você tem mesmo certeza de que quer ir Kagome-chan? Será muito perigoso e o trabalho dos exorcistas é terrível!" A jovem em questão deu de ombros e apenas sorriu mais largamente para a senhora.

"Eles podem ser minha única esperança de voltar para casa" Respondeu.

"Tem certeza?" A senhora perguntou tentando convencer a jovem a desistir de procurar por perigo. Se apegara a moça demais, e por causa disso queria apenas a segurança dela.

"Tenho... eu te disse de onde eu era" Kagome comentou desviando os olhos da senhora. Mesmo contando que era do futuro e que fora trazida àquele lugar pela inocência, Tsukino-san não parecia muito adepta da teoria formada por Kagome, achava que a garota havia batido a cabeça com força.

"Hai" A senhora suspirou. "Então continuemos Kagome-chan, o barco não nos esperará!" Ela apertou a mala contra o peito tentando engolir tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias. Resolvera ir com Kagome para a Europa uma vez que sua irmã morava em um país chamado Portugal. Pelo menos poderia ficar de olho em Kagome durante a viagem. Se separariam em Portugal, uma vez que encontrasse sua irmã.

Kagome apenas voltou a sorrir e se abaixou para pegar a pequena mala dada à ela por Tsukino-san. Como naquele lugar ela não tinha nada, a boa senhora tinha posto na pequena mala tudo do qual fosse precisar como uma escova de cabelo e roupas intimas, alem de uma yukata de algodão leve. `para dormir melhor' explicara-se a senhora dando de ombros, com a promessa de que uma vez na Europa comprariam mais roupas.

Fretaram uma carruagem que as levou em tempo até o porto. Kagome teve de segurar o espanto... a cidade era completamente diferente do que esperava. O clima parecia muito mais frio do que realmente era e as pessoas desconfiadas hesitavam em olhar nos rosto umas das outras.

Hora ou outra os sentidos da jovem era bombardeado pela presença maligna daquelas bolotas... Akumas... Lembrou-se fechando a cara. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia localizá-las, estavam longe demais da posição em que se encontrava.

Embarcaram no barco, que não passava de uma fragata antiga e pequena, com o propósito único de levar passageiros. Qualquer outra carga com certeza comprometeria a velocidade e a destreza aparentadas pela fragatinha.

Tsukino-san tinha sido gentil o suficiente para alugar-lhes um camarote, por mais pequeno que fosse lhes daria privacidade.

Tijolos vermelhos.

A viajem prosseguiu suavemente, sem nenhum contratempo. Foram parar em uma calma cidade litorânea, aparentemente fora do itinerário da pequena fragata.

"As outras cidades estão interditadas." Explicou-lhes o capitão. "Uma nuvem carregada... poderíamos esperá-la dispersar, mas estamos sem mantimentos" Kagome e Tsukino assentiram, não tendo o desejo de complicar ainda mais a vida do pobre capitão. "Gomen nasai" Ele pediu a todos os passageiros.

A cidade, como ficaram sabendo depois de vagar um pouco pelo porto, se chamava Suikaku. E como se o nome não fosse indicio o suficiente, a cor que dominava a roupa da população local era o azul... Pelo menos Kagome não levaria muito tempo para se entrosar, já que o seu próprio uniforme ostentava um azul marinho discreto.

"Por que não vamos comer algo Kagome-chan?" Tsukino sugeriu apontando para um pequeno restaurante próximo. O ar que o envolvia era convidativo e muitas pessoas entravam e saiam, indicando um enorme movimento na pequena casa.

"Hai" Kagome concordou seguindo até pequena casa, seguida pela senhora.

_- Kagome - POV -_

Só notei o quão faminta estava quando meus olhos encontraram o restaurante apontado por Tsukino-san. Como que instantaneamente instigado pela visão, um cheiro suave de tempero invadiu meus sentidos fazendo-me salivar.

"Hai" Eu disse mais do que alegremente indo em direção de onde vinha aquele delicioso cheiro de comida. Ouvi Tsukino-san rindo atrás de mim enquanto me seguia e um sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Sentia-me tão grata a velha senhora que não poderia traduzir em palavras... Ela tomara conta de mim sem pedir nada em troca e agora estava me ajudando a encontrar o que seria a forma para eu voltar para casa.

Entrei no restaurante empurrando sem dificuldade a porta dupla estilo far-o-west americano. O cheiro delicioso intensificou quadruplicando a minha fome. Escolhi uma mesa em um canto discreto e me sentei. O local estava cheio de pessoas e agradeci à Buda a sorte de ter encontrado um lugar vago.

No mesmo instante em que Tsukino-san se juntou a mim, uma garçonete vestindo roupas duvidosamente curtas veio nos atender.

"O que posso fazer por vocês?" Ela perguntou amavelmente em chinês entregando a cada uma de nos um cardápio. Minha testa enrugou conforme as palavras ditas por ela faziam sentido.

"Eu quero isso, isso, isso e isso" Eu disse apontando para os itens de minha escolha. Bem, eu não entendia muito bem chinês, apenas um básico bem fajuto, portanto o que aconteceu a seguir me chocou sem comparação.

"Por que não experimenta também o nosso West especial?" Pode não ter parecido grande coisa... e O QUE ela disse não significou nada... o que me aturdia era o fato de que eu podia entende-la! Como se falasse chinês fluente! Meio desnorteada pelas revelações sobre meu talento lingüístico, não respondi à garçonete, deixando-a por conta de Tsukino-san.

"Seria maravilhoso!" A senhora exclamou sorrindo largamente para a nossa atendente, que retribuiu o sorriso, anotando nossos pedidos em uma cadernetinha e correndo até a cozinha para prepará-los. Ainda em meu estado de auto-abobadamento, alarmei Tsukino-san. "Kagome-chan, você está bem?" Ela inquiriu olhando curiosamente em minha direção.

"Eu não sei Chinês... quer dizer, algumas palavras, mas é só" Eu balbuciei, com certeza não fazendo sentindo algum para a senhora.

"Heh, Kagome-chan! Quase me enganou" Tsukino-san comentou sorrindo. "Parecia que você entendia bem o que a Shen-hyu (nome da garçonete) nos disse" Fechei meus olhos tentando pensar em uma resposta coerente.

"O pouco chinês que eu sei veio das aulas sobre _kanji_." Refleti.

"Estranho" Tsukino-san disse ainda sorrindo. Tenho a impressão de que ela não se importava muito. Pois bem... não sou eu a pessoa que ira reclamar por de repente saber chinês!

"Aqui esta o seu pedido" Shen-hyu a garçonete depositou sobre a mesa quatro bandejas cheias de comida! Minha boca salivava enquanto eu observava tudo! Ah! Valeu a pena ter pedido o 'West especial' Pois consistia em uma bandeja de legumes empanados com salada de batata coberta por um molho picante! (eu descobri ser picante quanto enfiei o dedo na cara dura e esperimentei).

Comemos relativamente na pacificidade. Isto é, sem nenhum problema... mas como Kagome (eu) e problema sempre andam lado a lado, a paz não durou muito. Saímos do restaurante (depois de pagar, é lógico) e íamos procurar um bom hotel quando na minha frente, uma mulher começou a se contorcer...

Akuma, meus instintos gritavam.

E não era apenas um... ao nosso redor, mais algumas pessoas começaram a mudar de forma. Ao todo, seis Akumas nos cercavam. Porem, o mais estranho era que a atenção deles não estava em nos.

"Corram!" Gritou a voz um pouco rouca de um homem. Ela era alto, grande. Seu cabelo vermelho era o que mais chamava a atenção, em seu rosto uma mascara cobria-lhe o olho esquerdo. Certamente as pessoas não precisavam ter sido mandadas correr quando os Akumas apareceram, pois em breves segundos os únicos (suponho) seres humanos naquela área eram eu, aquele homem ruivo e a Tsukino-san.

"Gaarrr! Exorcista!" Um dos Akumas berrou com ódio enlaçado em sua voz. Esse Akuma fisgou minha atenção. O poder que emanava dele era instável e fedia a maldade. Era um ser maligno... Mesmo assim não pude deixar de notar o quanto ele era mais humanóide do que os Akumas bolotas. "Morra!" Ele gritou (clichê) e avançou em um ataque frontal contra o homem ruivo a quem tinha chamado de exorcista.

"Exorcista...?" Repeti ouvindo mentalmente o barulho de uma ficha caindo. Um exorcista! Eu havia encontrado (mais ou menos) um exorcista! Chibi Kagome fazia uma dança da vitoria. "Tsukino-san, por favor busque abrigo" Saindo da minha euforia, me virei para a senhora. O rosto dela tomado de pânico, mas ela se recusava de sair do meu lado.

O Akuma humanóide levantou um braço, uma espécie de bastão massivo isso sim. Ia atingindo o exorcista, mas este desviou. Acho que ele ia contra atacar ( o exorcista quero dizer) mas eu não dei brecha. Antes que o Akuma se recompusesse, concentrei-me no arco estranho e voi La! Mirei a flecha que voou certeira, atingindo a mascara preta e branca no centro do Akumanoide (não sou criativa?) fazendo-o explodir.

Os outros akumas bolotas abriram fogo. Em meio a confusão, isto é, projeteis roxos, corpos explodindo e flechas de inocência azuis, eu perdi o exorcista levantar a sobrancelha e dar um pequeno sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.

Legendas:  
Gomen nasai – Me desculpa/desculpem.  
Hai – Sim.  
Akuma – demônio.  
Suikaku – país da água.  
West – oeste.  
Kanji – alfabeto japonês/chinês baseado em símbolos.

_Fim do capitulo. Até semana que vem com mais um emocionante episodio de Tijolos vermelhos! – mandando beijos para a platéia -._


	7. Seja coragem

_YEY! Consegui 100hits! Por que será que as massas não querem ler minha fic? – chorando -. Mas eu to feliz! Sabem por que? Porque eu tenho vocês! Que me mandaram review! Que não me xingam por erros! Que fizeram esta historia chegar ao 100hit!_

**Capitulo 06: Seja coragem.**

_- Kagome - POV -_

Terminei com o ultimo Akuma. Estendi a minha aura procurando pela presença de mais demônios estranhos até estar segura de que não havia mais nenhum próximo a nos. Um barulho de aplauso retirou o que restava da minha concentração.

"Muito bom" Virei a cabeça seguindo a voz e me deparei com o exorcista ruivo, o sorriso dele me dando arrepios... por que será que só agora eu sinto perigo? Por algum motivo me senti tentada a roubar o chapéu dele. Hmm.

"Ehe... oops?" Eu sorri nervosa de volta para o exorcista. Não sabia explicar o por que de subitamente me sentir tímida perto dele. Ele se aproximou com um olhar predador, um brilho estranho passando por seus olhos.

"Inocência." Ele murmurou em uma voz sexy. (eu não pensei nisso, eu não pensei!) "Interessante que você possui um controle extraordinário sobre sua arma também "Ok, agora eu me sentia como um produto novo no mercado sendo avaliada pela critica. "E não seja uma exorcista" O cara ruivo adicionou, o brilho estranho nos olhos dele intensificando.

"Na verdade... eu queria mui-" Ele me cortou com um sinal.

"Se você continuar a leste, para a França, talvez ainda consiga alcançar o meu discípulo, ele esta indo para a Ordem Negra" Calafrios, calafrios desciam pela minha coluna e um profundo respeito pelo tal discípulo do demônio ruivo brotou em meu peito. O pobrezinho deveria ser canonizado santo!

"Hai!" Exclamei. Foi então que meu cérebro registrou. Ele não estava falando em japonês! Ah! Primeiro chinês, agora inglês fluente?! "Ah... Exorcista-san..." O sorriso diminuiu passando a ser um leve levantar do canto dos lábios.

"General Marian Cross" General? Mas eu não me esqueci de minhas boas maneiras.

"Higurashi Kagome" Me curvei respeitosamente como ensinada a fazer quando apresentada a pessoas mais velhas. General Cross ficou me observando por alguns segundos até que eu tomasse coragem de perguntar... "Eh... General Cross-sama... por favor, pode me explicar mais sobre essa inocência?" Ele deveria ter previsto a minha pergunta, pois aquele sorriso sinistro voltou ao rosto dele.

"Onde estaria a graça de se aprender se eu explicasse?" Meu estomago voou todo o caminho da minha barriga até o chão. Eu sentia gosto de terra na boca. Ele realmente iria me deixar sem nada!? " Allen ainda deve estar tentando cruzar a China..." Cross meditou com um olhar pensativo. "Repito que é melhor se apressar". Terminou o exorcista dando as costas para mim e seguindo a rua, assoviando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meus punhos tremiam e eu passei a ver vermelho. A vontade de esganar aquele exorcista ruivo era tanta que só percebi a presença de Tsukino-san quando ela tocou meu ombro gentilmente com a mão tremula.

_- Marian Cross - POV -_

Eh-he-he-he-he-heh. Eu estava de bom humor, o que eu podia fazer? Olhei para o prédio a minha frente e sorri... Ah! Como a vida é bela! Assoviei um pouco mais passando facilmente pela segurança. É impressão minha ou aquela mulher ficou ainda maior?

Higurashi Kagome eh? Garota interessante... e japonesa também. Por que será que o pessoal de lá não percebeu a presença dela? Ramo Japonês da Ordem anda meio fraquinho na Intel. Ah bem... talvez eu passe por lá algum dia!.

_- Kagome - POV -_

Acalmei Tsukino-san o melhor que pude. Os nervos dela estavam a flor da pele! Depois de mais calma, procuramos um bom hotel para passarmos a noite, onde contei a ela sobre minha conversa com Cross Marian.

"Mas isso é ótimo Kagome-chan!" Ela exclamou com os olhos um pouco esbugalhados.

"Não tenho certeza" Sussurrei para a senhora tentando colocar o Maximo de apreensão possível na voz.

"É sua chance de encontrar a Ordem Negra!" Indaguei se as exclamações em cada frase dita pela senhora iria fazer-lhe bem pro coração. "Partiremos ao amanhecer!" Viram!?

"Hai" Eu tive que concordar, afinal de contas a guia turística aqui era a Tsukino-san... eu nunca havia saído antes de solo japonês em minha vida inteira! A sengoku jidai não contava pois eu só voltara ao passado!

"Kagome-chan, alegre-se! Com isso você esta mais perto de voltar para casa!" Apesar da exclamação, eu senti uma pontada de tristeza. Fechei os olhos tentando bloquear a imagem da bondosa senhora que me ajudara tanto. Assim como ela sentiria minha falta, eu sentiria falta dela...

**T**_i_J**o**_L_o**S** _V_e**R**_m_E**l**_H_o**S**

Devo comentar fielmente dando a minha opinião exata que: Cansei de andar a pé!; Cross Marian é um maldito sádico!; Se eu sobreviver a isso tudo, um dia volto a China!.

É isso, desabafei... agora, alguns de vocês deve estar pensando: Por que ela acha que Cross Marian é um maldito sádico?. Eu respondo alegremente: ELE NÃO DISSE O NOME NEM A APARENCIA DESSE DISCIPULO DELE!

Então agora nós (eu e Tsukino-san) estamos viajando a oeste a procura de um fulano com a paciência de Buda às cegas. Muito conveniente. O único lado positivo é que eu estou amando a paisagem, completamente diferente do Japão. Algumas arvores e flores que achei só existirem nos livros de biologia, campos imensos e ah! Bois e vacas em pastos! Lá no Japão não temos muito espaço para criar tantos bovinos assim.

Subimos em um trem que cortaria a china, nos deixando felizmente próximo a Itália, onde eu pegaria outro trem para a frança. Essa seria a rota obvia (segundo Kuun Ling, um gentil guia turístico) para quem quisesse chegar rapidamente a França, afinal o trem não deveria fazer nenhuma escala depois de partir da Itália, o que era bom já que quanto mais nos apressarmos melhor.

E Tsukino-san? Eu não queria mais ser um estorvo para ela, então decidi (batendo o pé no chão) que ela deveria ir para Portugal depois que chegássemos a Itália. Claro que nem mesmo cinco minutos depois eu estava me remoendo de culpa e com vontade de retirar a minha escolha e pedir para a senhora me acompanhar. Mas eu não podia! Não queria me tornar dependente da companhia dela já que como pude notar, exorcistas levam uma vida bastante movimentada.

**T**_i_J**o**_L_o**S** _V_e**R**_m_E**l**_H_o**S**

_- pessoa desconhecida - POV -_

Eu juro que ainda podia sentir a minha cabeça doendo! _Aquele maldito_... grosnei mentalmente, apenas para rir da imagem um pouco depois. Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios e logo o bom humor voltou.

Estiquei os braços por cima da cabeça, espreguiçando. Quanto tempo mais será que o trem vai demorar? Suspirei fechando os olhos e deixando a raiva que ainda sentia por _aquele homem_ evaporar de meu corpo lentamente. Afinal de contas Sicilia ainda era uma bela cidade!

"Heh! Tsukino-san! É tão bonito!" A voz de uma garota exclamou, pelo menos alguém concordava com ele. A voz vinha do banco ao lado do que eu estava sentado e resisti a vontade de olhar.

"Hai Kagome-chan" A voz de outra mulher, desta vez claramente bem mais velha. "Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá junto?" A velha perguntou com preocupação e ansiedade. Provavelmente a avó tentando tirar a mente da neta de alguma viajem. A não ser o fato de as duas serem japonesas.

Eu sei que não é próprio ouvir a conversa alheia, mas meus ouvidos não têm culpa de captar o que foi dito... alem disso eu estava entediado esperando o trem.

"Tsukino-san..." A garota suspirou um pouco angustiada. "Eu vou ficar bem!" Ela afirmou rigorosamente. "Basta encontrar o-" A voz da garota fora cortada por uma outra, desta vez nada amigável.

"O que um docinho como você esta fazendo tão longe do meu coração hein?" Resisti a vontade de rir. Aquela deveria ser uma das piores cantadas que já ouvi... tirando as _daquele homem _é claro... Um soluço de riso saiu de minha garganta quando menos esperava.

Ah bem. Torci para que eles não tenham notado a minha intromissão na conversa deles. Ainda. E mais uma vez aquela garota japonesa concordava comigo, uma deliciosa risada escapou dela fazendo até mesmo o canto de minha boca erguer-se em um meio sorriso.

"Por que não procura outra pessoa para importunar?" Ela replicou ainda com riso na voz o que deve ter provocado imensuravelmente o homem. Resisti a vontade de me virar para assistir a cena ainda mais, apesar de sentir que logo interferência se faria necessária.

"Ora sua!" O homem guinchou. Escolhi este momento para me virar e interferir, bem na hora pois ele já levantava uma mão para bater na moça japonesa, segurei a mão dele por trás de suas costas.

"Não é jeito de se tratar uma dama" Eu disse observando os músculos do braço dele se contorcerem.

"Não se mete pirralho!" Se eu ficasse ofendido por todas as vezes que ouvi aquele nome: pirralho. Acho que já teria me suicidado a um bom tempo. Suspirei... bem que alguém podia inventar um nome novo! Não que eu quisesse ser xingado de baixinho! Não importa a maneira.

"Ah! É apenas um garoto!" A moça comentou com excitação. "Pelo cabelo branco eu achei que fosse um Oji-san!" Eu sorri para a ela, um erro honesto considerando a minha aparência. Mas nem mesmo essa realização impediu que um suspiro me escapasse.

"Hey! Pirralho! Presta atenção em mim!" O homem de quem eu ainda segurava o braço guinchou antes de mim lhe soltar o membro preso em minhas mãos. "Vai pagar por sua insolência!" Ele exclamou antes de levantar um punho em minha direção.

"Ah não!" A garota gritou com raiva socando o rosto do homem com punho fechado. "Pensa que pode me tratar como uma biscate e sair ileso seu charlatão!" Finalizou com um chute bem localizado na região mais... sensível... de um homem. Curvei-me em simpatia ao pobre assediador. "hunf!" Ela empinou o nariz e se virou, se recusando a ver a forma contorcida do homem aos seus pés. "Já não bastasse aquele maldito Inuyasha!" Resmungou para si mesma, mesmo assim eu ouvi.

"Kagome-chan!" A senhora agarrou a moça, claramente Kagome, em seus braços e a apertou de modo desumanamente apertado. "Ele podia ter machucado você! Deveria ter deixado com aquele jovenzinho ali" Apontou de modo geral em minha direção soltando Kagome do aperto-da-morte.

"Desculpa! Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda" A moça fechou os olhos e se curvou para mim. Eu sorri e acenei com as mãos.

"Não foi nada" Disse ainda sorrindo observando os olhos azuis escuros dela cintilarem. "Meu nome é Allen Walker" Me introduzi estendendo uma mão.

"Higurashi Kagome! E esta aqui é Tsukino-san" Respondeu ela pegando minha mão imediatamente sacudindo-a. De repente o foco daqueles olhos azuis que observavam meu rosto rumou para algum ponto em minha testa, onde ficava a cicatriz. Inconscientemente levei minha mão até ela e a escondi de vista.

Os olhos dela continuavam cravados em minha testa apesar disso.

"O que foi Kagome-chan?" Perguntou Tsukino-san notando a rigorosa escrutinização de minha pessoa por parte de Kagome.

"Maldição" Ela murmurou me pegando de surpresa. "Allen-san... você tem uma maldição em seu olho direito" Comentou, eu engoli seco antes de me acalmar.

"Tem razão Kagome-san, eu estou ciente disso" Os olhos dela cerraram-se.

"Como conseguiu?" Eu permaneci em silencio. Meu passado doloroso demais para ser revivido. Mana... "AH! Por favor me desculpe! Não deveria me meter em assuntos que não me dizem respeito!" Ela exclamou subitamente curvando o corpo.

"Tu-tudo bem" Eu disse um pouco nervoso.

Foi quando meu olho amaldiçoado ativou. Notei com curiosidade que o corpo de Kagome enrijeceu.

"Tsukino-san! Allen-san! Busquem abrigo!" Ela gritou olhando da senhora para mim com a expressão em pânico. Ela sabia do perigo se aproximando? "Rapido!" Gritou com mais urgência e eu percebi que realmente uma horda de uns sete Akumas se aproximava rapidamente! Eles estavam dentro do trem que se aproximava da estação...!

Tsukino-san, como instruída, correu e buscou abrigo o mais afastado da estação possível, Kagome olhou para mim com preocupação e eu indaguei o que ela faria.

Meus olhos arregalaram quando ela pareceu se concentrar em algo e levantou um dos braços. A manga da roupa dela voando freneticamente com o vento causado pelo trem cada vez mais próximo me fez possível ver a cruz azul brilhante do pulso dela.

Inocência. Kagome tinha inocência!

Um arco brilhante de inocência brotou do pulso dela. Neste momento eu não hesitei.

"Inocência: Ativar!"

_Legendas:  
Higurashi Kagome – No Japão, apresenta-se primeiro o nome da família, depois o nome pessoal.  
- sama – forma de tratamento formal usada para pessoas de ranking superior.  
Oji-san – Avô._

_HEH! Kagome finalmente conheceu Allen! Mas ela não sabe ainda quem ele é... hehehehe!_


	8. Ou um coraçao

_Mais um chapie chapie! Os chapies estão saindo conforme o planejado para os chapies saírem! Então espero que vocês estejam felizes com os chapies! Pois os chapies estão prontos para saírem muito antes da data dos chapies serem publicados! (escrevo os chapies durante a semana). Obrigada a quem revisou os chapies! (ninguem revisou os chapies... - suspiro - Oh well!)_

**Capitulo 07: Ou um coração.**

_- Kagome - POV -_

"Inocência: Ativar!" Allen-san gritou. Eu observei com interesse muito mal escondido o braço direito dele, aparentemente normal, tomar a forma de uma garra cinza. Uma espécie de chama verme saia do ombro dele. E aquele olho... o amaldiçoado... Parecia muito mais com a mira de uma arma do que com um globo ocular, todo preto com a Iris vermelha.

Passei alguns segundos de queixo caído olhando para o garoto. O vento forte fazia o cabelo branco dançar e a expressão calma mesmo assim impositora no rosto dele vez com que uma serie de arrepios descessem pela minha coluna. Malditos homens de cabelo branco! Eu tinha uma péssima experiência se tratando daquele tipo de macho.

Independente disso meus olhos cerraram-se. O trem estava tão perto que eu podia ouvir como um trovão o barulho da locomotiva. Com o arco de inocência em mãos (ou pulso) preparei uma flecha. Podia sentir o espanto de Allen, o que fez com que um prazeroso sorriso crepitasse para a vida.

O trem passou como um raio da estação, sem nem mesmo parar... Eu e Allen-san ficamos ali piscando alguns segundos, a boca abrindo e fechando feito peixes fora d`agua. Mas não havia motivo para nos decepcionarmos, logo os Akumas saíram do trem e vinham em uma nuvem viciosa em nossa direção.

Ah! A nostalgia! Como se nunca tivesse enfrentado uma nuvem de demônios antes! Levantei o arco o posicionando rente ao rosto e disparei uma única flecha que cortou o céu deixando um gliterzinho azul no ar por onde passava. A flecha acertou em cheio o primeiro Akuma da nuvem... restavam apenas seis.

Allen-san não ficou para trás, aquele estranho olho amaldiçoado cintilava de maneira estranha, mas eu superei. Allen saltou e com um golpe rasgou uma das bolotas como se fosse faca na manteiga. Mas não parou por ai não, o estraga prazeres saltou mais uma vez fazendo uma acrobacia no ar e pousando no topo de mais uma bolota redonda, cravando o braço/garra no Akuma e pulando antes que ele pudesse ser atingido pela explosão subseqüente.

Agora só restavam três bolotas! Eu tinha que destruir mais alguma, não ia ser peso morto de jeito nenhum! Eu tinha o poder para lutar então eu iria lutar. Sorri com o canto dos lábios e me preparei para disparar mais flechas. Concentrei-me em materializar duas flechas. (Hey! A flecha cintilante aparecia do ar! Então talvez pudesse aparecer duas...?) Para o meu imenso alivio, duas flechas se formaram. Eu as posicionei e antes que Allen pudesse piscar, disparei-as contra os Akumas, acertando e destruindo dois de uma vez.

Allen olhou para mim e levantou o dedão positivamente, eu sorri para ele e acenei. Olhamos juntos para o ultimo Akuma que apontava o canhão em nossa direção. Allen saltou e novamente com um golpe só, fatiou a bolota em pedaços com aquela garra acinzentada.

Terminada a nossa batalha, ambos desativamos nossas armas (o meu arco e creio que o braço dele conte como arma.) e soltamos um longo suspiro. O cabelo branco de meu companheiro cintilava e acompanhava a suave brisa que agora soprava entre nós.

Foi quando percebi uma coisa. Meu coração parou de bater no mesmo instante e senti o sangue deixar meu rosto... Allen desviou a atenção para mim notando a minha súbita palidez facial.

"Anou... Está tudo bem Kagome-san?" Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim. Levantei uma mão fazendo sinal para ele parar enquanto minhas feições se contraiam e formavam uma mascara séria.

"Não" Eu respondi lentamente quando ele parou de andar ante ao meu sinal gestual. Aqueles olhos cinza-azulado continuavam a me encarar preocupadamente, eu via o conflito neles... ajudar; não ajudar. "Sabe o que houve Allen-san?" Perguntei com o tom mais açucarado que pude. Aposto que se Inuyasha estivesse ali, ele teria corrido para longe... Kagome mais tom açucarado/gentil é igual a:...

"Iie..." Meus olhos cerraram-se.

"AQUELE ERA O ULTIMO TREM PARA A FRANÇA! AGORA TEREI QUE ESPERAR MAIS TRES DIAS!" Sim! O trem recheado de bolotas demoníacas tinha passado pela estação como um raio. Nem queria pensar o porquê disso. (apesar de que, minha consciência dizia que os Akumas tinham matado o controlador da locomotiva.) "Será impossível alcançar o discípulo de Cross desse jeito!" Murmurei nervosa, mas acho que Allen ouviu.

"Eh! Discípulo de Marian Cross você diz?" Ele tinha o rosto em uma careta de desgosto.

"Hai! Você o conhece?" Perguntei? Acho que deveria conhecer... ou não. Espera um pouco ai! Tem algo em que eu não havia pensado! Eu estava aproximadamente dois dias atrás do Discípulo, segundo as linhas do trem, o trem que nos interessa só passa a cada dois/três dias. Então, logo o Discípulo ainda deve estar na cidade! Então não há razão de entrar em pânico, ainda...

"Hai" Allen disse alegremente e apontou para si mesmo. "Eu sou esse discípulo" Engasguei na minha própria saliva quando ele disse isso...

"Vo-voce?" Gaguejei. Lagrimam teatrais saindo de meus olhos. "Oh Allen-san!" Abracei-o espremendo os órgãos internos do coitado pela boca e nariz. "Cross Marian é um sádico malvado sem consideração com os sentimentos das pessoas!" Resumi anda o apertando em meus braços.

"Ka-kagome-san!" Olhei para baixo. (Sim, Allen era alguns centímetros mais baixo que eu). E de fato o rosto arroxeado do pobrezinho era sinal de que eu deveria largá-lo antes de assassinar a minha única forma de encontrar a Ordem Negra. Assim eu o fiz. "Obrigado..." Ele respirou aliviado.

"Hehe... Gomen ne?" Cocei a parte de trás do pescoço me sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

"Tudo bem Kagome-san" Ele sorriu. Pelos olhos brilhantes e expectativos dele, eu soube na hora que ele queria uma explicação. Pelo menos ele não me perguntara abertamente, o garoto apesar de seguir _aquele homem_, sabia como se portar. (controlei a vontade de apertá-lo em meus braços de novo).

"Allen-san" Comecei tentando soar séria. "Eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo até a Ordem Negra." Desta vez eu sorri ante o olhar duvidoso que ele lançava em minha direção.

"Hai" Ele respondeu um pouco incerto. "tudo bem, tudo que temos que fazer é seguir Timcampy!" anunciou... mas o que era Timcampy? Olhei de um lado a outro procurando esse tal, mas não o encontrei em lugar nenhum, talvez estivesse escondido junto com a Tsukino-san... Hmmm.

"Quem é Timcampy?" Perguntei. Allen-san olhou em torno de si, depois apalpou suas próprias roupas. Uma expressão de pânico no rosto dele.

"Tim!" Ele gritou saindo correndo da estação e para o meio das ruas desertas da cidade. Uma gota escorregou pela minha cabeça, pois ele havia me deixado sozinha... não que eu não pudesse cuidar de mim mesma, mas era um tanto rude!

"Kagome-chan!" Ouvi a voz de Tsukino-san gritar para mim e me virei em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto quando ela saiu correndo da escuridão de onde esteve escondida dos Akumas para até onde eu estava. "Tudo bem com você?" Ela perguntou com preocupação praticamente costurada em seu tom. Minha expressão suavizou enquanto eu concordava com a cabeça.

"Hai! Eu encontrei o discípulo de Cross!" Eu exclamei alegremente, porem aquela afirmação trouxe um olhar triste ao rosto da boa senhora.

"Então quer dizer que vamos nos separar?" Ela perguntou, fazendo um bloco gigantesco de concreto pousar em meus ombros... maldita culpa! Agora tinha que escolher entre ficar com Tsukino-san ou voltar para casa... Gomen nasai, acho que Mama deve estar arrancando os cabelos do braço com uma pinça uma hora dessas. Quem sabe?

"Tsukino-san... eu tenho que voltar para casa" Tentei argumentar usando o motivo que nos levou a fazer essa viajem maluca. Um dos motivos quer dizer.

"Eu sei!" A senhora disse me enlaçando em seus braços em um esgana-osso tipo de abraço.

_- Allen - POV -_

Aposto que Timcampy foi devorado por um gato enquanto eu não estava andando! Não seria a primeira vez. Resmunguei mentalmente enquanto soltava um suspiro cansado.

"Tim!" Gritei no meio da rua agora deserta devido a hora, mas eu não liguei se iria ou não acordar alguém. "Timcampy!" Chamei novamente.

Continuei caminhando pelas ruas e gritando o nome de meu companheiro as cegas... alguns bêbados e sem-teto olhavam para mim enquanto eu passava, o que fazia uma onda de arrepios descer a minha coluna.

_- Desconhecido - POV -_

Heh! Que bichinho mais estranho!

"Heh! Que bichinho mais estranho!" Resolvi transformar em palavras o que eu estava pensando naquele momento. Estava no trocador junto com a Blackbunny quando uma coisa estranha aconteceu...

"Eh! Hai! Muito estranho!" Blackbunny respondeu tentando cutucar o bichinho com a ponta do dedo... hunf! A unha dela sempre foi mais cumprida e bonita que a minha! Olhei para minhas próprias unhas por um segundo antes de ser trazida de volta a situação com um grito de Bunny. "Ack! O bichinho morde!" Segurei o riso.

"Não deveria ter cutucado então" eu disse naqueles tons de sabe-tudo. "Olha os dentinhos...?" apontei para a fileira de dentes afiados agora expostos na boca aberta do bichinho.

"Então tenta você!" Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu com o canto dos lábios para mim... Desgraçada! Aquele batom é meu! Vou mostrar para ela quem é a melhor! Me aproximei do bichinho e me preparei para cutucá-lo... "Que foi Bee? Está com medo?"

"Shhhh!" Resmunguei segurando um dedo rente aos meus lábios em um claro sinal de silencio. "Ouviu alguma coisa?" perguntei em um cochicho.

"Não..." Ela murmurou de volta me olhando com desdém.

"Parecia alguma coisa assim... `Tiiiimcaaaaampy!` ... mas eu posso estar enganada" Suspirei. Bunny me olhava estranho agora, esquecendo o seu desdém inicial... seria uma questão de tempo até-

"Ei! Esse esmalte é meu!" Bunny exclamou pulando em cima de mim e segurando minha mão de encontro ao rosto. Comprovando serem verdadeiros os meus sentimentos de frustração.

"Sai de cima de mim! Agora não é hora!" guinchei de volta a empurrando com força. "E se for por isso, o batom vermelho 87 é meu!" Isso fez com que ela desistisse de bater. Nenhuma de nós vira o bichinho abrir estranhas asas e planar até a janela até que ele estava fora de nosso camarim.

"Ele ta fugindo!" Bunny gritou inteligentemente... Dei um tapa na cabeça dela e sai em disparada para fora do camarim. "AI! Bee! Volta aqui!" De jeito nenhum! Ela saiu correndo atrás de mim então.

_- Allen - POV -_

Cheguei até uma pequena praça onde mais cedo tinha comprado alguns doces de uns artistas. O pequeno espetáculo apresentado por eles me fez lembrar minha infância, quando eu tinha que fazer também pequenos truques de circo para ganhar dinheiro.

"Tiiiimcaaaaampy!" Tentei chamar novamente. Onde estaria ele? Pensei com mais um suspiro escapando meus lábios. Andei pela praça, passando por onde estava estacionada a carruagem daqueles artistas, de onde se dava para ouvir uma discussão. Então Haviam pessoas acordadas... Lembrei-me de Kagome-san... não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha do jeito que eu fiz, foi grosseria de minha parte... Soltei mais um suspiro, desta vez muito mais melancólico do que o ultimo. "Tim... onde se meteu?" Perguntei ao ar.

"Ele ta fugindo!" Ouvi a voz fina de uma mulher gritar, e olhei bem a tempo na direção que a voz vinha para assistir ao Tim saindo voando da janela da carruagem dos artistas seguido por duas mulheres que saiam pela porta. "Ai! Bee! Volta aqui!" A mulher vestida com uma fantasia de coelho gritou.

"Aah! Senhor, segura ele!" A vestida com uma roupa de abelha gritou... só fui perceber que ela falava comigo quando uma bolota dourada voadora se chocou com força em meu rosto fazendo com que eu caísse de costas no chão.

"Tim..." Gemi fracamente. Timcampy bateu as asas e alçou vôo novamente, eu me apoiei no cotovelo e me coloquei em uma posição sentada. "Então você estava aqui" Suspirei... que original...

Legendas:  
Anou – forma de chamar a atenção para si.  
Iie – Não.  
Hai – sim.  
Gomen ne – desculpa, perdão.


End file.
